This invention relates generally to flexible belting systems and, more particularly, to a flexible hinge pin for conveyors equipment.
A common mode of transporting bulk raw materials, such as coal or grain, is accomplished through the use of a flexible belting apparatus. When used to convey or transport bulk materials, such an apparatus typically includes a single belt or a number of conveyor belt sections supported and riding on a frame. When multiple belt sections are joined together, they can be joined by a hinge and pin connection. Conveyor belts may be miles long.
Hinge pin connectors for such a conveyor apparatus typically include a plurality of wire strands encased within a second layer of wire strands. The hinge pin connector extends through hinges attached to opposing ends of adjacent conveyor belt sections to perform the necessary connection. As attached, a plurality of conveyor belt sections are interconnected and thus form a continuous conveyor belt to transport raw materials.
In operation, tons of bulk raw material are transported on the conveyor belt. During the transportation of the bulk raw material, the hinge pin connector is subjected to large shear and fatigue loads repeated during the cycle of operation. Such repeated loads often result in premature failure of the hinge pin connector due to gauling between the layers of wire strands or simply overload. Corrosion also affects the life of the pin. As corrosion increases, load capacity decreases. When a hinge pin connector fails, the operator of the flexible belting apparatus must shut down the operation until the failed pin can be found and replaced, resulting in lost revenue.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved hinge pin connector having an increased useful life.
One embodiment of the present invention is generally directed to a hinge pin connector that includes a first load bearing component having a perimeter. A second load bearing component is disposed around the perimeter of the first load bearing component. This embodiment also includes a first boundary layer disposed between the first and second load bearing components. In one aspect of the present embodiment, the first boundary layer serves to reduce friction between the first and second load bearing components and delay onset of corrosion and/or minimize contact between the first and second load bearing component.
In another aspect of the present embodiment, the hinge pin connector includes a second boundary layer disposed around the second load bearing component to substantially seal the first and second load bearing components from environmental contaminants and contact.
In yet another aspect of the present embodiment, the first boundary layer is formed from a plastic. In still yet another aspect of the present embodiment, the second boundary layer is formed from a plastic.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the first boundary layer is formed from a low-density polyurethane, and the second boundary layer is Nylon. In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a flattened wire strand is wrapped around the second boundary layer, thereby distributing wear and load.